nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Major Social Changes
Click Here to go the original news post! 04/15/14 06:08PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' ='Major Social Changes'= We will be making two MAJOR updates to Nitro Type soon. Read closely! 'Friend List Limits' Players will soon be limited to 200 friends (300 for gold members). Our goal here is make friends actually be for, well, friends, but also to reduce the load on our poor servers. We launched friends as an experiment, and while it was quite successful, it soon turned into a competition to have the most friends. At Nitro Type we obviously love competition, so this wasn't an issue in its self, however calculating who's online for massive lists is just too intensive and not worthwhile. We want friends lists to be a little more cultivated and intimate, and we believe this will help. And in the future we may tweak the size, allowing for more friends 'You Have Too Many Friends?' For those of you with so many friends that you can't even see the list any more (over 500), I have built you a nifty (ugly) little tool: http://www.nitrotype.com/friendadmin It's pretty simple... there are all your friends. Delete some! Or delete them all! Up to you. I know this will make some of you sad, losing friends, particularly if a Nitro Type celebrity deletes you... Sorry, but the pain will quickly fade, I promise! And then everyone can make and manage their new friends instead of it just being an "Accept All" free-for-all. 'When When When??' We do not have a hard date, but we're guessing around two weeks from now, so we suggest getting in there and cleaning up your friends lists if you need to. 'Nitro Type Teams' Ok this is huge. Travis and I are building a massive new feature called Teams. You all know it as Clans... but that's not very race-sounding so we're going with Teams. Teams will function very much like everyone would expect. To begin with, anyone over level 50 will be able to start their own team for some cost.. maybe $5,000,000. Note that these requirements may change. Team Leaders can choose a 2 to 4 letter "tag", a team name, a color for their tag, minimum level requirements, minimum speed requirements, and enrollment type (open, approval-required, or closed). Players can then view this Leader's team page and ask to join if they meet level and speed requirements, and if enrollment is not closed. This public teams page will show members and stats about the team. Team members will automatically show up in each other's friend lists, and will not count against friend limits. So it's almost like an extra set of friends! Teams will have a member limit of maybe 150. New Scoreboard tabs will be added for Most Active Teams and Fastest Teams. In time we will build out new team features, but to begin with we're going to keep it simple and just see how it goes. 'Parting Thoughts' Like most things we do on Nitro Type, this is an experiment. If is well received, and well loved, we will grow it out. Over time we will tweak it. Just as we are doing with friends. And we're sorry for any heartache the friends list change causes, but FTW giveth, and FTW taketh away... So enjoy the giveth part! Category:News Posts Category:2014 News Posts